projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Letdragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Haken Browning page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dark Kyu (Talk) 02:58, October 19, 2012 Hello there. Thanks for your help by editting/fixing the pages in this wiki. Hope we can make this wiki page even better together! Dark Kyu (talk) 01:35, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I know you're working on several different wikis at the moment, but if you need some help on the finishing touches on the Megaman X and Tales of Vesperia characters, just let me know. In the meantime, I'm gonna try and fill up what I can on the others. XZone (talk) 00:50, July 24, 2013 (UTC)XZone Thank you for reading over the page I posted, Letdragon! Grammar is not my strong point =[ Notesworth Paddington (talk) 02:31, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry bout that! My bad.XZone (talk) 03:14, August 9, 2013 (UTC)XZone Brave Company Thanks for the explanation re: Valkyrie and business cards. (I'm posting here since the comment system apparently doesn't do nested replies.) ~ CZeke (talk) 05:41, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. A shame quite a bit of the PXZ humor is lost on us overseas folk, unless we really delve into the references. Letdragon (talk) 07:37, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :: I know, right? There's kind of a feeling you get when you're missing a reference. PXZ's translators did a great job, but I still get that feeling constantly when I'm playing. I guess that's to be expected since it's basically "In-Jokes: The Game". ~ CZeke (talk) 04:47, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Some of what's being voice acted isn't exactly what the characters are saying and there are some slip-ups with spelling and grammar at times, but otherwise it's a great experience. I don't blame you for feeling that way though. Even some of the items and accessories are references to games we never got. Letdragon (talk) 06:53, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Comment Section Problems Sorry to bother you, but we have a big problem on the Project X Zone 2 comments section, concerning two anomonyus users spamming the comments section, one of which has been spamming different forms of the same message for the last few weeks and an annoying SJW who is crying foul over a problem that does not really exist. What should be the best solution to this, as they will not stop when told to? Crashb2007 (talk) 22:01, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :I've dealt with the sexism whiner and I've deleted the spam comments. Thank you very much for informing me of this. I've also left a message at the top of the section that everyone needs to read. Letdragon (talk) 00:14, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you so much, I was more or less scratching my head wondering if there was an active admin around to report said problems. My main issue, which you already addressed, was the overly large wish lists making scrolling an annoying pain. The uh, individual whining about the non-existent problem was something I witnessed the other day before heading out to work. I was also wondering if there was a way to IP ban some of the spammers, unless the form of banning you did was exactly that. The last thing I wanted to know, if there's a good way of sprucing up the look of the wiki before or around the time PXZ2 is out? In addition to that, I do not know how to add categories to the top of the page like other wikis, some which categorize seperate games, and then, for example, characters/stages/events within said category. Similiar to something like this - http://i.imgur.com/vRyQTRM.png - I would really like for something like this to really organize this wiki. OrbitRock (talk) 06:43, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I try to be on here when I can, but it seems I need to spend even more time fixing this place up based on the behavior I've witnessed while I was out. What exactly are they spamming about? I think it's only fair to ban people if they're ranting about something for post after post and generally being a nuisance. I've removed a number of posts where people were repeatedly whining over Sonic's inclusion, but are there others I missed? Are you referring to specific posts on the comments page? As for categorizing, I'll talk it over with Dark Kyu and see if something can be done. Letdragon (talk) 07:42, September 23, 2015 (UTC) "Where's Sonic" spamming The guy that spammed the same "Where's Sonic?" comment might be back. http://projectxzone.wikia.com/wiki/Project_X_Zone_2#comm-3615 (User:Operationgamer17) :At the moment, the user isn't spamming "Where's Sonic?" all over the comments section. If he does, however, please let me know. Letdragon (talk) 19:58, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Visual updates Any chance we can start making some changes to the logo and background of the wiki to have the look/color scheme of PXZ2? I also wanted to send a google drive link your way. I've been saving and organizing some NxC and lots of PXZ1/PXZ2 stuff in an assortment of organized folders and whatnot. Though I can't figure out how to private message someone about it on a wikia. :I'll look into it. As for the folder, you can link it to me here and I can just remove the URL later if you don't want anyone else to see it. Letdragon (talk) 21:27, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Here's the link - https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B5NXp8PPusicTUdULWpUbWdta2M&usp=sharing - I can also change permissions to allow people to edit, I need to figure out how to do that, but for now that link will allow you and anyone you share that link with to view/save whatever is in there. OrbitRock (talk) 21:37, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, thank you. If I may ask, are you compiling materials to add to the wiki? Letdragon (talk) 21:46, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::That I am, though I've been slightly slow with it due to work and then I got sick a few days ago. Anything I add there is for the wiki or can be shared. I'll try to leave note with any pictures that aren't easy to find. Honestly, I wanted to show this 2 years ago when I first started uploading some 3ds screen shots but I totally forgot to. I'm just hoping region5 works with PXZ2 when it comes in the mail later this week. I'll be streaming it on twitch and youtube simultaneously. OrbitRock (talk) 22:01, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::That's very helpful of you, thanks. I've been having to divide my time up on numerous things outside this wiki, so I haven't been able to keep as close an eye on it as I would like to. I'll definitely be trying to update the spotty grammar and spelling that anonymous contributors have been unfortunately adding here. Keep up the good work on your end, Orbit. Letdragon (talk) 22:06, November 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::No problem, once I learn how to properly make some high quality gifs, I can put some of those up once in awhile for the heck of it. OrbitRock (talk) 05:11, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Just wanted to get this out the way - http://projectxzone.wikia.com/wiki/Oros_Serpus - A bit different from how Dark Kyu wanted it, but I think it's an ok start. Anyway, thanks to another person giving a bit of a head start and to my own recovery after being sick, if nothing else happens for me next week I'm going to devote some extra time towards filling things up properly. Just a minor question, if a page itself has a grammar error, not unlike how I put "Dr. Chizuru Urashima" when I probably should have just put her first and last name, are you able to correct that? And are you able to delete photos that are completely unneeded? OrbitRock (talk) 09:23, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I can correct it. No problem there. Deletion is also not an issue. Letdragon (talk) 21:22, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Info template with muliple images Once in awhile, I come across various wiki/wikia pages that have templates in which you can cycle multiple images in a single given template such as these - http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Lucina - http://residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/Leon_Scott_Kennedy Do we already have a template like that? Or is it something that we make ourselves? This would really be useful for character pages and group-like pages such as the reaverbot page which have something extremely common/similar that would better fit a single page. Especially the servbots, I want to fit their emotions on a single template since most of them talk with various different emotion driven looks. Any advice on this? OrbitRock (talk) 06:59, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry I couldn't reply sooner. I've been a little sick from the recent cold weather spells. If, by any chance, you need an immediate response and I'm not getting one to you that's fast enough, you can always ask the site's founder, Dark Kyu, for assistance as well. Letdragon (talk) 10:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Activity Page You might want to get a look at it and see some...comments. I can't get rid of them and I wont be home for a few more days. Hope you can get back soon enough to get rid of them, it's literally garbage text. OrbitRock (talk) 19:37, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Which comments specifically are you referring to as "garbage text"? Letdragon (talk) 22:08, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, what exactly happened this time? And where are the 'garbage text?'Dark Kyu (talk) 22:38, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Apologies, this laptop I'm borrowing is a bit slow and my connection isn't super reliable. I meant to type is as "check the wiki activity section". I was also in a bit of a rush and didn't realize that I was missing some detail. Anyway...they're in the Phoenix Wright comments section. OrbitRock (talk) 23:21, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thank you for bringing that to my attention. I took care of it. Letdragon (talk) 00:37, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Category Trouble Gonna copy and paste what I linked to Dark Kyu " http://projectxzone.wikia.com/wiki/Hotsuma XZone and myself...and a few others are having a rather odd issue with Hotsuma in the category department. I tried adding it from the main page itself, via code...but no category/tags show up no matter how many times it's added. Any idea what might be causing it? Would you mind taking a looking during your free time later?" But as for you Letdragon, should we just make a new page for Hotsuma? Or can this be fixed? Gaming footer Hi, Letdragon! A user recently nominated Project X Zone for inclusion in our gaming footers program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:48, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :That would be great, yes. Sorry I didn't respond sooner, been a tad busy with things. Letdragon (talk) 07:07, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, Mr. Letdragon. I'm the guy who posted the "Discord Chat Room" thing a little while ago. I'm sorry if I didn't comply with the rules properly. I'm not exactly a professional FANDOM user. Either way, is there any chance of you admins actually putting the chat room on this Wiki? Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just like Project X Zone games enough that I think it deserves at least ONE place on the internet where people can talk about it. :My apologies, but what Discord chat room are you referring to? Letdragon (talk) 03:26, January 15, 2018 (UTC) : :Oof... Sorry for the delayed response. I think it's in the Candidates For Deletion section.